parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 13
Transcript *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Timmy Turner: Hey, what you doin' way up here? *Cindy Vortex: I thought I'd get one last look at the sun before I get packed away again. *Timmy Turner: Look, Jessie, I know you hate me for leaving, but I have to go back. I'm still Andy's toy. Well, if you knew him, you'd understand. You see, Andy's a... *Cindy Vortex: Let me guess. Andy's a real special kid... and to him you're his buddy, his *(Timmy Turner Clip): Best friend... and when Andy plays with you it's like... *Cindy Vortex: Even though you're not moving... you feel like you're alive... 'cause that's how he sees you. *Timmy Turner: How did you know that? *Cindy Vortex: Because Emily was just the same. She was my whole world. *(Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Clip): When somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my *(Cindy Vortex Clip): Heart and when she was sad I was there to dry her *(Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Clip): Tears and when she was happy *(Cindy Vortex Clip): So was I when she loved me *(Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Clip): Through the summer and the fall we had each other that was all just she and I together like it was meant to be and when she was lonely I was there to comfort her and I knew that *(Cindy Vortex Clip): She loved me so the years went by I stayed the same but she *(Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Clip): Began to drift away I *(Cindy Vortex Clip): Was left alone still, I waited for the *(Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Clip): Day when she'd say I will always love you *(Cindy Vortex Clip): Lonely and forgotten *(Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Clip): Never thought she'd look my way but she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do *(Cindy Vortex Clip): Like she loved me *(Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Clip): When she loved me when somebody loved me *(Cindy Vortex Clip): Everything was beautiful *(Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Clip): Every hour we spent together lives *(Cindy Vortex Clip): Within my heart when she loved me *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Cindy Vortex: You never forget kids like Emily... or Andy. But they forget you. *Timmy Turner: Jessie, I... I didn't know. *Cindy Vortex: Just go. *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Image of King candy timmy.png): How long will it last, Woody? Do you really think Andy is going to take you to college... or on his honeymoon? Andy's growing up... and there's nothing you can do about it. It's your choice, Woody. You can go back, or you can stay with us and last forever. You'll be adored by children for generations. *(Vent inside noting) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Sven (Frozen) Clip) *Timmy Turner: Who am I to break up the Roundup gang? *(King Candy Clip) *(Sven (Olaf's Frozen Adventure) Clip) *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *(Timmy Turner Clip) Clips/Years/Companies: *The Fairly OddParents (@2001 Nickelodeon) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2002-2006 Nickelodeon) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) *Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) *Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) *Frozen (@2013 Disney) *Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (@2017 Disney) Gallery King candy timmy.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts